I was going to Jump
by Laur2013
Summary: Bella has lost everything. She visits a cliff  "the edge of the world"  Where she ponders the ending of her life. When a stranger greets her with an open heart, how will she react? Inspired by Self Conclusion by The Spill Canvas


This is my first attempt at a one shot, I have many Pending stories. I put this up mainly because I wanted to see the kind of reaction I'd get from my writing. This took me about two hours, and I have proof read it. I am human, so I apologize for any mistakes. Criticism is welcomed. :)

"Jump." A voice came from behind me.

Spinning around to face my intruder, my throat caught at the sight of a beautiful man. He has sparkling green eyes and bronzed colored hair. His face was as white as sand but it was smooth, almost like a childs. It was then I realized what he said.

"Ex_cuse _me?" I asked,trying to be reasonable.

He laughed. He _laughed._

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking about it." I just stared at him.

_How could he possibly… _

"Look, I'm sorry, I have a sick sense of humor. I'm Edward." He smiled warmly and stuck his hand out to shake mine. It was palm up, a welcoming and friendly sign. Too friendly, I thought. But then again, I'd always been cynical.

"Bella," I responded. I gingerly shook his hand. He pondered that for a moment, looking at me too intensely. I squirmed underneath his gaze. He immediately looked away.

"So, Bella, I was just heading to this nice little café not too far away from this ermm.. cliff. And seeing as you are without company, as I am, I wondered if you would care to accompany me?" He was so sure of himself. It almost made me angry. Who does this guy think he is?

"Thanks, but no thanks," I resolved. Scowling, I spun on my heel, facing the sky once again. I wanted him to leave already. I heard him sigh. I heard footsteps soon after. Relieved, I kneeled down and hung my feet over the edge. _Jump._ His word rang in my ears like poison. He couldn't have known. I had been coming to this cliff for weeks pondering that very word. It was so absolute, the consequences at least. It was only a month ago that my last living relative, my father, had passed away, leaving me nothing but my grandmother's inheritance money, which I had planned to save for college. I had nothing. No one. I had always been a loner but this was a little extreme. All of my friends from graduation had moved on to college all over the country. Not being particularly close to any of them really, I felt wrong asking them for anything, even a shoulder to cry on. Pulling my legs to my chest, I felt fresh tears make their way out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. Lately, that word, _jump_, was sounding more and more tempting. Before I could feel any sorrier for myself, I got up and crushed off my pants. Picking up my bag I truned around only to be greeted by my bronze haired burden. Surprised, I stumbled backwards. Slipping, I screamed, sure I was about to meet my death. He gasped, grabbing my arms, pulling me towards him. The momentum was too much and we both went down, to the ground at least. Me lying on top of him, he began to laugh again. Irritated, I started to my feet.

"Wait!..Wait!" He was still giggling, being irritatingly adorable. I hated him. Walking faster, I tried to get away. He grabbed my hand.

"Hey! Don't be like that, I brought you some coffee. See?" He motioned to the ground where sure enough there were two mugs of coffee sitting on the ground not far from where we had just been standing. He smiled that stupid smile again, encouraging my building rage to dissipate. Soon, I was sitting on the ground next to my new friend telling him about my school, my dreams, and essentially, about me. He smiled and nodded, acting completely intrigued by everything that came out of my mouth. It was unreal. Before I knew it, the sun was going down.

"Wow, I really should get going." I began, hoping this wasn't goodbye. He peeked out from underneath his eyelashes, smiling. I returned the gesture. Suddenly, he got very serious. "Why did you come up here today, to this cliff….?" The hurt in his eyes was piercing and I found myself telling him the truth. "I was searching for self conclusion. I have a feeling you know exactly what I was doing standing at the edge of the world." My eyes filled with tears.

"Bella…" he began and looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. "We all flirt with the tiniest notion of self conclusion in one step, but the tick is that we're never supposed to act on it, no matter how unbearable the misery gets. When he was done, I was full on crying. "You make it sound so easy to be alive…How am I supposed to seize the day when everything inside of me has died?" I looked down, not wanting to see the hurt in his face,

"I know that your legs are pleading to leap, but I'll offer this choice, instead of dying, come live with me?" I looked up then, bewildered. "Are you crazy? You don't even know me!" He quickly replied, "I know, but I'd like to change that soon hopefully." He looked away and I sat there, awe-struck. Then he started again, "Look, I'd be lying if I said that things would never get rough, and all this cliché motivation would never be enough. I could sit here all night trying to convince you but what good would that do. So, my offer stands, and you must choose." For a few minutes, he just sat there, waiting. I said nothing. He got up then, picking up his jacket that he had removed. But just as he reached the edge of the wood… "All right, you win. You have one night to prove to be better than my attempt at flight." I began crying then, "I swear to God if you hurt me, I will leap. I'll toss myself ftom these very cliffs, and you'll never see it coming." He walked back to where I was standing and took my face between his hands, wiping my tears.

"Oh precious, I know what you're going through. You see moments before I met you, **I was going to jump too."**


End file.
